Masayoshi Arimura
| romaji =Arimura Masayoshi | aliases =Justice Man | gender =Male | height =Unknown | weight =Unknown | birthday = | age =18 years old | occupation =Deadtuber | religion = | affiliation = | sexuality =Straight | education = | pob= | family =Ten Arimura (Sister) | marital status = | citizenship = | cod = | pod = | killer = | japanese actor= | english actor= | first =Chapter 34 | last = }} |Arimura Masayoshi}} is the younger brother of Ten and a member of the Justice-man team. History Caught in a fire at a shrine, eight year old Masayoshi was severely burned and had to get admitted to the hospital. Distraught over what happened with him he was saved from the abyss of despair as his older sister taught him about justice and heroism and presented him with the super hero mask. Donning the mask the young boy no longer stayed a victim, but became the hero known as Justice Man! Meting out justice on the Yakuza member that was staying in their village, the young boy and his loyal sister had found their calling in life. Righteousness and justice! In the small village where they grew up there was not much need for a hero, so as they grew up the set out on a journey through the peaceful Japan only to find that evil people still existed in the country! Personality Justice Man isn't just his hero name, but what he is at the core. A young man that believes in justice, he fully believes in his older sister and forms his decisions around these two pillars in his life. Appearance A tall very muscular young man with what appears to be larger than average in size penis. His face is badly burned so he hides it behind a Japanese super hero mask. When fighting evil he also wears a super hero suit complete with boots and gloves. Plot Ten years after having killed the Yakuza, Masayoshi is told by his sister about a website called Dead-tube. Always close enough to protect her, he once again steps in and punishes evil as his sister yells for help. Identifying the evil Dead-tubers that were harassing the poor convenience store clerk, he kills the two wrongdoers on the spot! Deserving a reward he then fucks his older sister in an alleyway as she runs after him. Teaming up with their newfound comrade Kaoru, the Recorder of Justice, they set out to clean up the streets once more and defeat evil wherever it was found. Taking out such trash a PTA chairman accused of being a lolicon, a shop-owner accused of cheating their customers and an author of a picture book because tons of people hated him to death. While rewarding himself with his older sisters body he overheard the Recorder of Justice mentioning that he could shine brother. He still wasn't the number one most watched person on Dead-tube. So his goal was clear and he set his aim for the number one spot. Seeking out and fighting an evil Dead tube team to the death, he chanced upon the evil Mai Mashiro for the first time. She escaped while he was taking out the other trash of course since surely she would have otherwise perished. No matter. Pumping a girl named Saki for information and saving her, he wielded his spear of justice once more and saved their poor brainwashed comrade Kaoru. Justice will not be denied and soon after the number one Dead-tuber ,Diligent manager, faced the fist of Justice and was defeated! But much like Justice never rests, neither does evil truly die. The evil Mai Mashiro dared to mock justice itself, murdering one of the fans of justice and challenging Justice Man in a battle to the death! Of course Justice Man accepted as a true hero neither hides or shy away from evil no matter what form it takes! Trivia Reference Category:Characters Category:Male Characters